1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and useful 1-benzoxepin-5(2H)-one derivatives and the salts of such derivatives, methods of their production the production of intermediate compounds, the intermediate compounds themselves as well as substances containing pharmaceutically effective amounts of such derivatives. More particularly, the present invention relates to certain pharmaceutically active 1-benzoxepin-5-(2H)-one derivatives, their acid addition salts and intermediate compounds as well as to the process of producing these pharmaceutically active derivatives and acid addition salts and the pharmaceutical compositions themselves as well as to a method ofusing such compositions in therapy and more particularly, for the treatment of certain gastrointestinal disorders and diseases.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is known that a considerable number of gastroenterological complaints are caused by functional disturbances. Disorders of the motility, more particularly of the stomach and its sphincters, have been recognized more and more as the cause of various diseases and disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. See, for instance, "Leber, Magen, Darm" (liver, stomach, intestines) Vol. 8 (1978) No. 4, pages 177 to 182 and pages 184 to 190 or, respectively, "Internist" Vol. 20, 1979, pages 10 to 17. More particularly, a pylorus incompetence which is made responsible for the duodeno-gastric reflux, is discussed extensively in connection with a search for the pathologic-physiological causes of various disturbances and disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. See, for instance, "Digestive Diseases" Vol. 21, 1976, No. 2, pages 165 to 173. According to these discussions and publications, the reflux gastritis, the ulcus ventriculi and duodeni, as well as the sense of fullness, nausea, and epigastric pain without anatomically recognizable reasons are caused, or are complicated in their course by disorders of the gastric passage.
Heretofore, no satisfactory pharmaceutical agent for treating disorders of the gastrointestinal motility was known.